


The Truth Of the Matter

by PenguinKiwis



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: AU Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gojo Kojiro and Muashi have some fun off screen?, Good family dynamic (implied), Gudako has fun powers, Injury, Kento Nanami Lives AU, Manga Spoilers, Shibuya Incident Arc Spoilers (Jujutsu Kaisen), Short One Shot, mentioned other servants, mentioned other students, nanami kento lives, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: The Truth of the Matter was that Kento’s younger sister had vanished off the face of the earth. The Truth of the matter was that she always seemed to know when he was in grave danger.The Truth of the Matter was that Gudako was more than a bit protective of her older brotherAU twoshot, Chapter 120 SPOILERS
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just an idea I had that I put into writing, but I don't have enough brain cells to expand this into a full-fledged fic. Yet.

The Truth of the Matter was that Kento Nanami had a single regret left as he stood, his blade slack in his grip with the hand of the stitched Cursed Spirit on his chest. 

It was silly, he supposed, since she was independent with her own life now— he didn’t know where she had chosen to go after she turned her back on the life of Sorcery. But still, he had hoped to see her again.

There was a seven-year age difference between them, with him being the older of the two, and she had their father’s auburn-red hair rather than their mother’s more blonde like he had. On the other hand, he had their father’s eyes— more blue-green in color, unlike the amber-brown that she and their mother did. 

She was much more exuberant than he had been from the start. Even as a child, he had been made up of rigid lines and scheduled slots to fit his day into. She was more of a typical child when she was young and as she grew she continued to be more like water— always flowing and laughing and simply going along with the world. He consumed mathematics, stocks, policies, politics, and society between missions. She turned through pages of history textbooks, skipped class to see some historical landmark from time to time, and made friends between missions.

Kento wanted to see her again, in truth, because Gudako was his precious sister who he had watched over for ages when their parents were gone.

She had been fourteen when they left (dead or simply abandoned, he never did find out), and had she been younger, he might have slipped up and felt more like a father than a brother. She had still been with the College, honing her ability with Cursed Weapons instead of energy at that point.

( She had wanted to learn both, he remembered. Partly because she called his technique 'cool' and had wanted to develop something like his, partly because she didn't want to rely on what the Principal considered to be 'sub-par' energy all the time. )

And then, he learned that she had dropped off the face of the earth four years later while he was at work. But she was alive. He put money into her account every so often, and it did fluctuate. She was using it, she was alive.

So yes, he had a regret.

Kento regretted not being able to see Gudako again, just to see what kind of person she became now that she had grown up. He was certain she had become a kind and compassionate person, because that's what she was.

But he pushed that the regret out of his mind as footsteps sounded, coming down the stairs and turning the corner, and then Yuji Itadori had appeared, calling that stupid nickname that he called him. The same one that black haired friend of Gudako's had given them too.

He turned his head just a bit to gaze at the pink-haired boy, the boy whose body was now housing Sakuna in it.

“Itadori…” he breathed before he closed his remaining eye for a moment, stopping the words he wanted to say instinctively from passing his lips.

No, he couldn’t say that to him.

Not to the boy who was roughly the same age as Gudako when she vanished.

( She had been older by two years, he knew, but still. They had both been teenagers. And he just _kept seeing her_ in some of Itadori's mannerisms. )

“You’ve got it from here," he chose to tell the boy instead, smiling just slightly.

A swell of Cursed energy enveloped him, but then a hand suddenly was in existence in his blind spot, grabbing his burnt shoulder, and he was flying across the room— still alive. The sound of blood spattering the ground sounded before he landed among the carnage and corpses. And then a figure stood where Kento had been, a sword in hand as the Cursed Spirit’s Arm landed with a thud. The figure’s gray-blue hair long and shaggy, the blue and white haori spattered with blood. But that wasn't the only thing in the terminal, as more footsteps echoed, coming closer.

A set of well-kept dress shoes entered his vision from where Kento was on the ground.

( Those shoes were well-worn too, though. Didn't their owner know that a pair of dress shoes of that caliber weren't for running around in? Though, he wasn't one to talk, since he showed up to work like he was just going back to the office. )

He had no strength left to even attempt to get up, but his remaining eye slowly traveled up to see if he recognized the figure walking past him. They weren't very tall, but they weren't short either. Their figure was definitely female and she donned a black suit, hands at her side with red tattoos on the back of one of their hands.

But it was the shock of auburn-red hair tied back that made his eye widen but his shoulders relax.

“Nanami, Gudako, reporting for duty,” she said, voice clear and commanding, "Full Team Unit「Grand Order」Authorized for Combat.”

She glanced back, amber eyes glinting in the artificial light. Eyes that were bright, yet filled with knowing hardship, knowing loss and pain and combat.

“It’s alright to rest, for now, Kento,” she told him, turning back to the Cursed Spirit as she adjusted her tie. Then, she held her hand out, the tattoos glowing as Cursed Energy gathered around her. The blue-gray person leaped back to her side, kneeling down, and then, in a flash, five other figures appeared around them. 

A pink-haired woman dressed like a pirate, her lips curled into a smirk as she lifted a matchlock pistol to her shoulder.

A redheaded man dressed in a white tunic and loose pants, hair braided and a relatively plain-looking spear in hand.

A woman dressed like a nun, though her robes had a long slit going up the side that was more than indecent and despite his exhaustion, Kento found himself annoyed at her. She had an expression of amusement on her face.

A woman with blue hair and a cloak, her hood pulled up over her face and a staff in hand as she floated above the rest.

And then finally, a mountain of a man in black armor with a tattered black cloak covering most of his form despite the armor.

Joined with the blue-gray haired sword-wielder, all six figures who appeared were all ready for a fight, just waiting for the command.

“Caster, take care of his Injuries,” Gudako was saying before she snapped his fingers. “Everyone else, let's take this stitched bastard down!”

“Yes, Master!”

Kento allowed his eye to close then, as the blue-haired woman— Caster— knelt down by him. Something heavy and warm was suddenly settled over top of his form and the pain from his injuries begun to fade away. 

Really, he shouldn’t have been so surprised.

Gudako always knew. 

And really, Gojo might be the strongest Sorcerer, but in his opinion, his sister was the most terrifying.

With the sound of a bell’s deep intoning, Kento Nanami’s consciousness left him and he was alright with it, knowing that Gudako could hold her own as Caster kept a hand on his forehead. As the sounds of fighting echoed around him— and he was sure Itadori had leaped into the fight as well.

And when Kento woke later— a number of days in the future— he was in a hospital. A blanket made from golden-colored wool was settled over top of the Hospital bedsheets and Gudako was sleeping, slumped on the bed with her head resting on her arms. With her hair loose and the blue-haired woman called Caster pretending not to notice he was awake as he slowly reached over and stroked his sister's hair.

And if that Cursed Spirit returned to finish the job, he supposed he could pass without regrets— but not without putting up a stronger fight.


	2. Chapter 2: Extended Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goddammit I said I was gonna focus on my Fullmetal fic but here we are. Anyways. I do have an actual story planned, sorta like an AU from this where Gudako returns closer to the beginning of the series. I might post the outline I have for her abilities later? Basically, I've equated her Servant Summoning to just a massive amount of Shikigami Summoning and will certainly change things in the new story, but like. This was just to get my thoughts out there, hahaha. 
> 
> Oh well, enjoy the extra chapter. Who knows what'll happen next.

Gudako walked back into the Hospital Room nearly two weeks after the Shibuya incident, and she walked back to a question from Kento. A simple one, really.

“What did you end up doing with Gojo?”

Gudako glanced over as she closed the door. Kento was, at the moment, sitting up against the raised back of his hospital bed. He was still heavily bandaged, despite the burn scars receding a little bit every day. The Golden Fleece was still across his lap and Medea was knitting quietly in the corner. 

Gudako thought that he was looking better, though Medea had warned them both that she doubted that the full extent of his injures would vanish entirely. He'd be scarred and still be missing an eye when all was said and done.

( Apparently, Cursed Energy and Healing Arts didn’t mix well. And whatever Kento had been blasted with certainly was halting the Golden Fleece’s work. Gudako had no idea how it would react to Avalon, and she didn’t want to tempt fate already more than she was. )

Gudako flipped the golden Saber Card through her fingers before she put it, and the golden Rider Card and Bronze Assassin card away. 

“I foisted him off onto Iskandar, Kojiro, and Musashi,” she said after a second as she moved to sit back down. Kento raised a brow, closing his book.

“Explain.”

She was caught a bit off guard at both the demanding and the curious tone before she remembered.

She hadn’t bothered to explain anything about her technique to him. Or at least, what it was like now.

She shrugged but nodded a bit.

“Saber, Rider, and Assassin, Musashi’s always itching for a fight, and Iskandar likes the thrill of battle, so if the two of them and Kojiro decide to fight Gojo, all the better for me,” she started. “Iskandar can create his own Domain, giving them a place to fight without damaging everything. Musashi has a special ability that allows her to reach absolute Zero. The opposite of Gojo’s Infinity. Kojiro is the opposite of Musashi— reaching Infinity. Personally, I'd like to see the result, but I also would rather not do much physically for the moment.”

Kento just nodded a bit. “And you think that the three of them will have fun?”

“Something like that. Mainly, I just think that it’ll just get him off our backs for a bit. And let those Kids heal in their rooms. God knows that Gojo might be hindering their healing in his weird way of trying to help.”

Kento hummed slightly in agreement and she leaned back in her chair, rolling her shoulder out.

Gudako had gone full throttle for the fight against that stitched guy, and then even more power was used when she fought with that Itadori kid and Gojo against the Spirit masquerading as Geto.

( She had remembered the black-haired man vaguely, just seen him when she went to drop something off to Kento. She had been too young to really know him, but she ended up remembering either way. )

Yeah, fighting them had ended up taking quite the toll on her body, she had to admit. 

She had already been using a Full「Grand Order」Team of six, not to mention pulling two Passive Cards so that Medea could tend to Kento. Then she pushed out more energy for 「Craft Essence Supports」 and swapped Drake out for Iskandar. She had already been pretty drained at that point, but she had unbound the full Team's power by revealing their 「True Names」 in battle. 「Noble Phantasms」 at full power had been authorized and, of course, that meant that Iskandar’s Desert Domain had been set in place. Further damage to Shibuya because Kiara went out had been taken down to no damage as 「Ionion Herairoi」kept all the damage from the city.

Still, that Stitch-faced Cursed Spirit had been easy enough once King Hassan had been allowed to let loose upon his full title being spoken. The whole “touching the soul” thing was really just trivial once someone who knew how to do it was put into the board.

The Cursed Spirit wearing Geto’s skin was a bit harder to deal with, but she had done it, and Iskandar’s Domain had saved the remainder of Shibuya from getting wiped off the map when she swapped Saito out for Gawain and Geronimo had taken the slot that Medea had vacated.

( There had been no body left once the two blessed by the sun had finished. )

But as a result of using so much of her own Energy, Gudako had practically slept the entire time Kento had been in recovery, with Medea and a group of low-energy maintaining Servants on rotation as a watch. Hans, Kojiro, Eric, Arash, Georgios, the three Hassans... Tama-Cat had shown up once, just because she could. And there had been Mata-Hari, and Jing Ke, too. None of them had minded, and she appreciated that they were willing to just stand watch.

Still, even with the amount of rest she had, Gudako knew she had all but shaved off years of her life pulling forth all that power in Shibuya. For someone whose “sub-par” Energy suddenly spiked and reached an almost insane level, there was bound to be repercussions for her.

And whenever those repercussions hit, she felt the scar across her stomach burn, smelt the scent of alcohol and blood in her nose, and heard cooing laugher in her ears. 

“Shoulder still stiff?” Kento asked, pulling her from her thoughts as he read. Gudako dropped her arm back into her lap, tilting her head back and gazing up at the ceiling.

“Something like that,” she said after a moment before she shifted. “These chairs suck,” she complained before her phone buzzed. She blinked, but duck into her jacket pocket and pulled it out.

One glance at the caller ID made her sweat a bit.

“Ah. I’m in trouble.” 

Medea snorted and Kento looked over, confusion in his expression as she sighed and answered her phone.

“Hello, Mashu,” she greeted, closing her eyes. 

_**“** **Senpai, where are you!? You can’t just disappear like that! I’ve been trying to call you for a while now!”** _

Gudako sweat, scratching her cheek a bit. “W-well, you see… remember how I said that I was going to be going to Japan? I, uh, sorta, maybe, left and, uh… activated a Full Grand Order to keep Shibuya from becoming even more of a war zone than it had been before? And I only recently was able to charge my phone up all the way?”

There was silence before a heavy sigh. **_“Senpai…”_**

“I know, I know,” she apologized before rubbing her eyes a bit. “Sorry for leaving you without warning suddenly, but it was important. How's Berserker? He keeping you safe?"

_**“Oh, yes! He is. At least you thought of that before you left me! Hmph, and he was kind enough to stay in a physical form when he followed me all the way to Japan to look for you!"** _

“Sorry, Mashu…” she apologized again, laughing weakly. “You said you're in Japan already? I’ll send you the location, then, so that you can yell at me in person. But be careful on your way over. The College is cleaning stuff up, but there’s still a whole lotta bad guys around. Berserker has the authority to act if you guys run into trouble.”

_**“Right! We’ll be as careful as we possibly can!”** _

“Alright, see you soon.”

_**“Take care, Senpai!”** _

The call ended with the violet-haired young woman hanging up and Gudako unlocked her phone. 

“Who was that?” Kento asked her as she quickly sent a text to Mashu on her current location and the hospital room number. She hummed.

“My girlfriend.”

There was a pause and she looked up to meet her brother’s gaze, who had a raised brow. “You neglected to tell me _that_ part.” 

She huffed. “Excuse you, it’s not like I had any time to just casually go ‘hey, by the way, I’m gay and have a girlfriend now. We met while I was globetrotting and making contracts with various Servant Shikigami' between your recovery and my being passed out.”

“There you are with that attitude again,” her brother drawled and Gudako grinned despite the barbed comment.

Sibling spats were something that she had missed when she cut all ties to the Jujitsu World to build up her power base in secret. They were never hurtful, the two of them knew better, and though she was more likely to get riled than Kento, his level-headedness easily calmed her down when they did argue in the past.

“Still, congratulations,” Kento continued, looking back down to the book in his lap. “You said that another… Servant Shikigami was with her? Berserker?”

She nodded at that, grinning sheepishly again as she tucked her phone away. “So, er, funny story actually, uh, Mashu’s half Servant Shikigami? Uh, like, she’s kinda fused with one. And the Servant Shikigami with her is the dad of Servant Shikigami she’s fused with.”

Kento sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his good hand before he gave her a flat look.

“How about we start from the very beginning of your adventure?”

“You know, that would have made more sense,” She agreed before settling back in her chair. “Hm, where to start… ah, I was still in school when I forged my first Contract with what I had thought was just a Cursed Spirit at the time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know to what extent the golden fleece heals. PJO literally gives it like. god-like powers in reviving thalia, but I have no idea how that would carry over into fate. I know that in fate it’s considered to be a “skill” and not a noble phantasm (which I really don't… get?) and is referred to as Argon Coin instead. It heals her own HP but for the sake of fanfiction, it's a legit piece of wool that can heal others. 
> 
> I still don't understand why it's not a noble phantasm. 
> 
> Anyways, like I said, I will be writing a full story sorta centered around this AU I've created. Just, uh, not now. 
> 
> If anyone's curious, Gudako's first contract was Ushiwakamaru. Who was also one of the first Servants I pulled.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally prefer the more auburn coloration of Nanamin's hair over the anime’s very blonde. According to the Wikia, his hair is brown so idk what happened there— I'm certain it has to do with the manga cover he’s on, but there’s confusion and whatever. Anyways I can go either way. So the balance? Strawberry blonde. I can’t find Nanamin’s eyes noted down for an official color, but from what I can tell in the official art is that they’re blue or green.
> 
> And yeah, Medea put the Golden Fleece on Kento because dangit all, I'm still not okay with what happened!
> 
> (Kiara being Kiara is simply enough to make Kento Pissed The Fuck Off and the idea still makes me wheeze)
> 
> The servants would be sorta like the Shikigami but obviously different in that there's no need to really... defeat them like Megumi or the others with Shikigami have had to do. Since in definition, Shikigami are conjured beings, made alive through a complex conjuring ceremony.
> 
> Anyways, this isn't supposed to fit in with any canon, it was just a thought I had for fun. I just wrote this for fun. Might come back to it later on in the future.


End file.
